


海潮音

by YunQueee



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Alpha Touya Akira, Alpha!塔矢, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Shindou Hikaru, Omega!進藤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQueee/pseuds/YunQueee
Summary: 梦境之中，海上似乎有轮明月升起，而塔矢眼里的光比梦境中的月亮还渺远。
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru & Touya Akira, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: 日漫老坑





	海潮音

**Author's Note:**

> 梅雨季黏黏糊糊的ABO
> 
> 自high产物，如有不适请及时退出

天阴了下来，灰蒙蒙的，空气里的水汽饱胀，挨到冰冷的墙就凝出水珠。落子时，塔矢亮的指尖触摸到了棋盘，他拈了拈指尖，觉得棋盘上有一层细密密的水雾。

“啧……好热。”進藤光小声嘟囔了一句，把后颈的碎发撩起。塔矢亮盯了一会儿他白皙的脖颈，目光又流转到他的脸上。额前的碎发被汗水打湿，黏成几绺软软地垂下来，脸颊红扑扑的，眼睛专注地看着棋盘，落子，没注意到对手正打量着自己。

“风扇再开大一档容易受凉，再忍忍吧。”塔矢亮说着，又落下一子，语调温和，“等会儿去冲个澡会舒服点。”

“啊——这种黏黏糊糊的天气，洗了澡没多久就又出汗了。”進藤把头发揉乱，觉得心烦意乱得很，完全想不出来对策。他干脆一把把下颌的汗水抹去，对塔矢说：“我认输了。”

“承让。”塔矢应了一声，见進藤无意立即复盘，便把棋子收拾了起来。在这种潮热的天气继续下棋，棋盘也不好保养。

塔矢走到阳台，捏了捏衣服，果不其然还是潮乎乎的，只能用烘干机了。见進藤已经进了浴室，顿了顿，便把衣服先摘了下来，塞进盆里。路过浴室时，他捕捉到一缕似有若无的甜腻气息。轻烟薄雾似的，不等他去反应就散去了。

塔矢难得略显烦躁地叹息一声，把一侧的头发撩起来，觉得今年的梅雨季比往年黏腻过了头。

“進藤。”他敲了敲门，“别洗太久了。”

反正一会儿还得再洗。

温凉的睡衣被解开瘫在榻榻米上，皱皱巴巴衣褶水波一般层层叠叠，水窝的中心躺着進藤光。水汽太重，進藤原本清甜的气味变得黏腻起来，塔矢舔咬着他的后颈，贪恋鼻翼下逐渐升腾起的暖香。手指也悄悄探入身下作祟，滑腻的清液缓缓流满了手心，后穴内的嫩肉亲热地凑上来包裹住他，随着他的动作一寸寸地吮吸。

迷蒙之间，進藤察觉到塔矢审视的眼神。他向后仰着，只有肩膀挨着地，胸膛敞开了大半，腰肢随着律动不时地颤抖，浑身汗津津的，没擦干净的水珠和汗液混杂在一起，湿漉漉地把榻榻米打湿了一大片。

“塔矢……”進藤轻声呢喃了一句，呼吸乱了一拍。塔矢有意碾过他的敏感地带，缓缓地抽动，引诱他晃动着朝自己贴得更近，两颗乳首颤巍巍的，惹人怜爱。塔矢慢慢地俯下身去，肆意地亲吻他裸露的胸膛。他轻轻地啃噬着敏感的乳尖，耳畔的气息霎时间更加紊乱。常年执子的手上生了茧，抚过皮肤时引起一阵战栗，随之泛起暧昧的红色。原本托在腰下的一只手顺着向上一路摸过去，摸到另一侧没被照顾到的乳尖。

進藤觉得塔矢今天是有意折磨他。塔矢在他身上落下一个又一个柔情蜜意的吻，太贴心，太温柔，好像满心欢喜初次抱到恋人的中学生，怕自己满腔的甜蜜全部倾泻出来吓到人似的，只好不断小心翼翼地落下讨好般的吻，弄得他晕晕乎乎，心醉神迷，心里不由得暗暗骂他今天发什么疯。

“差不多得了……你这个家伙……”進藤被他逗弄得受不住，发出短促的哼声。

满屋子弥漫着媾和的甜腻气味，搅得人大脑更加昏聩。塔矢停了下来，把進藤从地上捞起来。進藤双目失神，软绵绵地任对方摆弄。湿淋淋的头发向下滑落，贴着脸，把脸遮住了大半。塔矢仔细地把碎发都拨到他的脑后去，吻了吻他的脸颊。他舔弄着進藤的耳朵，舌尖细密地吻过轮廓，来回吮吸、舔碾过能让他发出湿热的哼声的敏感部位，又慢慢地向下蔓延攻势。

塔矢的腺体就凑在進藤的鼻翼下，冷调的木质香渐渐地包裹住了他，引得他更意乱情迷。搭在塔矢肩上的手向前一推，把男人推得一愣。進藤眼神飘忽，语气也软绵绵的：“别舔了，你今天怎么回事……”说完剐他一眼，甜丝丝的风情万种。

没什么威胁力的眼刀瞪得塔矢满腔柔情。他低低地笑了，胸腔跟着共振，進藤觉得他的笑声像是打在了自己的心窝上，心尖也跟着他颤动。

塔矢把進藤的小腿揽到自己腰后，固执地把他紧握的拳头打开，将自己的手指一根根地嵌进指缝里。黏腻，湿热。平日里衣物紧贴着皮肤接触时只会让人觉得透不过气地不舒服，進藤的手心温热汗湿，可现在塔矢只嫌不够亲昵。晶莹的汗水沿着他修挺的鼻梁流下，发丝也滴着水，随着律动摇下雨来。

進藤觉得海潮在体内澎湃。塔矢眼底暗流涌动，進藤渐渐产生了自己置身其中的错觉。他随着海潮浮浮沉沉，咸咸的海水一浪又一浪地灼烧着肌肤，热浪将体内的水份蒸发，他是海岸边半身没入海水中有气无力的幸存者。梦境之中，海上似乎有轮明月升起，而塔矢眼里的光比梦境中的月亮还渺远。

塔矢压下来，霎时间，進藤觉得四面八方的墙向他们挤来，屋子一下子变得逼仄。他们的身体交融在一起，让進藤产生了一种微妙的错觉。潮乎乎，湿漉漉的房间里，他们是母亲温热的宫腔里共享一条脐带的婴胎。手心贴着手心，汗液溶于汗液，梅雨季带来的轻薄的水汽，皮肤渗出的薄汗是滑腻的胎膜。 

漫长的前戏，漫长的高潮，汹涌的快感被拉得绵长难耐，啃噬着進藤的神经。他弓起背，肌肉绷紧，在塔矢的背上留下红痕，十指相扣的手捏紧又缓缓松开，暧昧的喘息归于平静。 

塔矢与他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，问：“等下一起去洗个澡吧。” 

“谁要跟你一起去洗澡啊，洗了跟没洗一样。”

屋里传来低低的笑声，梅雨季暂时不会结束。 

–fin–


End file.
